Every One Has To Leave Sometime
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: When fourteen year olds are on the run from newborn vampires you know the world has messed up. Dakota sky looses every thing, but dose she gain a new love? and what if she findes there is more than just vampires in the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im officlialy freaked out. This is a dream I had and im so scared! After twhen I woke up im gunna have to make it up as I go though. I thnk this is saying something about mcdonalds isnt it? O.o**

**enjoy ,dakota.**

I was walking down the street with my mom, cousin Brooke,and my aunt. I felt a swift draft and I knew something bad was going to happen. I am Dakota sky and I am a normal girl . I have long brunette hair that goes down my back. Plain boring hazel eyes and and I am only 14 years of age It was dark out like a black blanket wraping around the sky. No stars were out and thats another Sign something bad was going to happen."Mom you should have brought me"I said upsetly. "yeah me to! You know how much I have missed daddy? "Brooke said sadly. My mom and aunt went to mcdonalds as get together time. And they had tis new thing where you go in this room and you can talk to dead people. The only thing wrong with that is there is newborn vampires in there also, you do the math. "brookie you know what? We are gunna take you guys tomorrow " I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked back horrifide."mom what if the vampires get us!" I said my heart beating a mile a minute. She just laughed and said " thats just a myth koda, I havnt seen any yet." I felt slightly better. At that momunt we walked inside and I got ready for bed. I got in my warm comfey bed and snuggled up as I feared tomorrows possibility of fell into a nightmare.

**The next morning**

I woke up as I remembered what we had to do today. I shivered and got relucktantly got out of bed. I went over to my closet and picked out a twilight shirt, blue jeans and hightops. I managed to walk downstairs without having a heart attack. I saw my cousin brook eating cherrios. Brook was twelve with super cute blond curly hair. She had a skinny form, and brown eyes. I walked over and pored me some cookie crisp and sat down."so brook," I started "are you not scared that vampires will eat us?" I asked totally seriously. She laughed and said " dakota you know its just a myth, plus im going to see my dad again!" she said exsidadly. A hour later we were at mcdonalds and it was bigger than I remembered. It was tall and even wider. I was scared, realy scared. We went inside and to the enterance to the room. They called it the death room but I figured for more than just seeing dead people. I saw a sign that said no one under eighteen could go in and I was releived. Then I remembered that my mother and my aunt were going in and may never come out. They went in and thats when my heart almost stopped. Walls were building on eachother and locks kept locking it. I looked over to the exit for the resturant and saw they were about to be sealed in so I grabbed brook and ran. I ran as fast as my feet could take me because I wasnt going to let me or my cousin die. I ran out of the room and I saw a lot more kids.i walked quickly and quietly over to my best friend gabby who for somereason was there. " gabby!" I yelled. "hey decode!" she said back worridly. "we have to get out of here" I wispered in her ear."lets go" she whisphered stared walking. I grabbed brooks hand and I told her what was going on. We walked avoiding the grown ups who were making sure we didnt run away. Thats when I noticed _him_. David, I hada crush on him for years now. In sixth grade my best friend jamie wrote a note for him from me. And lets just say we never saw him again. I walked up to him "run away with us" I whispered in his ear. "why" he said back confused I wanted him to come. " because I dont want to see you die" I whispered back sadly. He just nodded and we got to the drive way and ran . We all ran fast as we could without giving out. Soon as we where a mile away there was a loud sigren. And that only ment two things. We were right and the newborn vampires got out. Also that most likely my aunt and my mother had died.

**So what did ya think? that was all of my dream but I will right more. Kinda like stephany meyer did! OH disclamer: I do not own twilight! Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. authors note

Hi this is a authors note! im sorry but I wont be able to update any of my stories for 5 weeks. I am going to visit my dad and he dosnt have a computer so im sorry!

I will write them on my ipod while im there so I can email them to my computer though! So I will upload them in five weeks when I get back. Sorry if this dosnt make sence im in a hurry

p.s I WILL continue my the moon only shines brighter story.


End file.
